


Все, чего мы ждем

by Elvira_faery



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sibling Incest, Slow Build, Winterfell
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvira_faery/pseuds/Elvira_faery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почти все умерли, когда ее не было рядом, а впрочем если и была — что от нее толку? Отец и мать, тетка, брат, сестра, септа Мордейн и сир Родрик, конюхи и служанки, стражники и оруженосцы. И никому, никому она не смогла помочь. И отчий дом стал другим — пустым и гулким, будто весь превратился в склеп, по которому гуляют ветра и бродят призраки. Остался только Джон, но он теперь все равно что мертвец в человеческом обличье.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Вынужденный брак. Slow build. Используются книжный и сериальный каноны вперемешку, а также спойлеры к еще не вышедшему шестому сезону сериала и последним книгам, в очень вольных сочетаниях. В этой реальности Санса была замужем за Рамси и убежала с Теоном. Реализованы две фанатские теории: Джон — сын Рейегара и Лианны, Тирион — сын Эйериса. Дейенерис на Железном троне. Неграфичный инцест (двоюродные сводные брат и сестра).   
> Фанфик написан на ЗФБ-2016 для команды WTF PLIO rare pairings 2016  
> Беты: resident_trickster, net-i-ne-budet

Снег шел уже несколько дней. Как будто его и раньше было мало — но нет, облака затянули все небо и извергали из себя такое количество белых хлопьев, что Санса думала: это невероятно, это просто не должно быть так. 

Слишком много даже для твердыни Винтерфелла, которая стояла тысячи лет и простоит еще столько же, с милостью богов или без нее. Слуги шептались, что лишь чудо удерживает новую хлипкую крышу Великого Чертога от обрушения под заледеневшими пластами снега со льдом, и что праздник имянаречения леди Сансы, пожалуй, пройдет без гостей — те не смогут пробиться через буран. Дороги чистили каждое утро, но заметало их практически мгновенно, и вороны прилетали изредка и полумертвые от холода. 

Когда-то снег Сансе нравился, и предстоящая зима не пугала, а скорее восхищала и завораживала. Воспоминания об играх в заснеженном дворе Орлиного гнезда таяли где-то на границах ее памяти, превращались в талую воду слез. Роберта, глупого и избалованного, ей по-прежнему было жаль. Ее не было рядом, когда он умер, когда Петир Бейлиш убил его. Потом не стало и самого Петира. 

Почти все умерли, когда ее не было рядом, а впрочем если и была — что от нее толку? Отец и мать, тетка, брат, сестра, септа Мордейн и сир Родрик, конюхи и служанки, стражники и оруженосцы. И никому, никому она не смогла помочь. Бесполезное существо, пташка, как называл ее Сандор Клиган, — и он тоже умер, говорят, и кости его гниют в безвестной стороне. И отчий дом стал другим — пустым и гулким, будто весь превратился в склеп, по которому гуляют ветра и бродят призраки. 

Остался только Джон, но он теперь все равно что мертвец в человеческом обличье. Санса предпочла бы, чтобы Джон умер, а Робб остался жив. Чтобы Бран не ушел за Стену, где его не отыскать. Чтобы маленький Рикон не заявил с недетской твердостью, что его место там, где не столь много призраков, и не уехал бы с толстяком Мандерли, покинув ее. Джон не позволил ей удержать Рикона, оправдывая это тем, что дом Мандерли — лучшее место для ребенка долгой зимой. Что ей было до этих слов?.. 

Однако когда Джон не пожелал видеть Теона Грейджоя в Винтерфелле ни дня, Санса неожиданно проявила твердость. Теон не был маленьким мальчиком, холод и недостаток пищи теперь были ему нипочем. И даже несмотря на то, что Бран и Рикон оказались живы, Север не простил его. Места на Стене Теону не было, как не было и на Пайке, и кто-то должен был подать ему руку — так, как подал он ей когда-то. Теон все еще едва говорил и редко поднимал глаза на собеседника, но Санса не могла остаться совсем одна среди людей, которых не знала, в доме, который перестроили и изменили до неузнаваемости. Теон вернулся в Винтерфелл как залог дружбы с Железными островами, добровольно, и большую часть времени проводил в богороще. Им с Сансой не было нужды говорить друг с другом — они остались живы, и это было главным. Теон казался щитом, защищающим ее от равнодушия Джона и всего мира. Ему было не плевать, жива она или мертва. Близость Теона наполняла душу подобием спокойствия, хоть благодаря этому половина разговоров с Джоном и заканчивалось ссорой. 

***

Впрочем, если бы не Джон, кто знает, отнеслась бы новая королева столь благосклонно к последним потомкам Эддарда Старка? 

А она действительно была добра — предложила Сансе выбор: вернуться к старому мужу, Тириону, в чьих венах тоже, как выяснилось, текла благороднейшая кровь Безумного Короля, или взять нового. И это была единственная доброта, которой Санса была достойна. Дочь предателя и изменника — при любом раскладе, даже будучи хозяйкой Севера. 

В этот раз Санса не была ребенком — во всяком случае, годами. Она пыталась возражать, она просила личной аудиенции, она объясняла, что Джон не захочет ее, а она не захочет его, и что Дейенерис, будучи женщиной, может понять это. Она говорила о передышке, которую все они заслужили. 

— Мне было тринадцать, когда родной брат продал меня дотракийскому кхалу, — сказала тогда королева. На ее лице не было ненависти или раздражения — только вежливая улыбка, и все же Санса отшатнулась, как от удара. — Он брал меня так больно, что я кричала каждую ночь. Потом я потеряла ребенка. Никто не щадил мое тело, леди Санса, и никто не щадил мою душу. Мои родители и старший брат погибли, и у меня никогда не было возможности насладиться их родственной близостью, пока они были живы. Мое детство прошло в скитаниях, мы просили милостыню и побирались, как нищие. Не жалуйтесь на свою долю и не ждите от меня милосердия, потому что это — все милосердие, которое я могу предложить. Зима пришла, и ваш союз нужен не мне — Вестеросу. Зачните наследника, и однажды он сядет на Железный трон, если только этого не сделает наследник Тириона. Потом вы вольны делать то, что пожелаете. Джон дал согласие. Он понимает свой долг. 

Сансе пришлось сдаться. Втайне она знала, что выбрала Джона не из нелюбви к Тириону (в сравнении с Рамси тот выглядел великолепным супругом), а напротив, из детского, мелочного желания насолить самому Джону. Он не хотел этого так же, как и она, пусть его нежелание и выражалось лишь безупречной учтивостью и ледяным взглядом. Тирион остался почти самим собой, и был участлив к ней. Он заслужил другую жену — любящую и нежную. Все думали, что он возьмет в жены Дейенерис, но та не пожелала нового супруга, и тем более — брата. 

Конечно, Джон не возражал, ему наверняка было наплевать на то, что с ним происходило. Когда они встретились снова после ее побега из Винтерфелла, он, казалось, горел, был одержим местью, и люди шли за ним, как будто он стал новым Королем Севера. Но, одержав победу над войском Болтонов, он словно свернулся внутрь себя. Будто огня, которым одарила Мелисандра, спасая ему жизнь, хватило только на это. Джон, к которому не прилипает ни грязь, ни почести, ни печаль. Кажется, что у него нет чувств — замерзли за Стеной, вытекли вместе с кровью, когда собственные братья предали его и истыкали клинками. Даже весть о том, что вместо незаконнорожденного сына он оказался Таргариеном по крови, казалось, оставила его равнодушным. Долгие месяцы люди и драконы, прилетевшие с юга, сражались с Иными, объединившись перед ликом общего врага — однако как только Джон проткнул мечом сердце Болтонского Бастарда, его собственное сердце, казалось, заледенело. 

Он обнимал Сансу, как сестру, улыбался ей, и, кажется, был по-настоящему рад видеть Рикона. Он поцеловал ее в губы, когда их поженили в богороще Винтерфелла. Но его равнодушие, спрятанное под напускной приветливостью, было даже обидным. Удивительно, что Санса, чье сердце после бесконечной череды потерь огрубело, почувствовала хотя бы это. 

***

Но было и еще кое-что. 

«Твой брат поднялся в Ночном Дозоре, стал большим человеком», — говорил Рамси, желая ее уязвить. 

Тогда на пару бесконечных секунд ей показалось, что ничто не способно уязвить ее больше. Оказалось, может: необходимость делить ложе не только с Джоном, но и с его лютоволком. Призрак, белый, как покрывающий землю снег, ложился между ними, и Санса знала, что Джон не прикоснется к ней. Это должно было успокаивать. Вместо этого она думала о другом: его лютоволк был жив, а ее — мертв. 

Иногда, дождавшись, пока дыхание Джона не станет тихим и размеренным, Санса часами гладила чужого лютоволка. Если прикрыть глаза, то можно представить, что это Леди лежит рядом и жарко дышит ей в плечо. Их запахи были похожи, и мех, не по цвету, но по ощущениям, был тот же. 

Иногда в такие ночи Санса думала, что так и не простила отца. Иногда ей казалось, что она недостаточно плакала по родителям и Роббу, потому что все ее слезы были выплаканы после казни Леди. 

Иногда она мечтала, что каким-то образом отец отпустил ее лютоволчицу на волю. Однажды она вернется. Вернется, и тогда все непременно будет хорошо. 

Иногда Сансе казалось, что все, что случилось с ней, было платой за тот давний грех, когда она солгала Роберту Баратеону, не защитила сестру. Теперь Санса была слаба, и никогда не наберется достаточно сил. Заложница в собственном доме, королева Севера без королевства. 

Иногда ей приходило в голову, что Джон берет в постель лютоволка для того, чтобы она не чувствовала себя такой потерянной и несчастной. Как будто он знал ее тайные мысли и жалел ту, что когда-то была его единокровной сестрой. 

Ночи становились все холоднее и дольше, а Джон так ни разу ее и не тронул.


	2. Глава 2

Свое очередное имянаречение Санса встретила, дрожа от холода. На ней было платье из добротной ткани и поверх душегрейка столь толстой шерсти, что нить не протыкала ее, и Сансе не удалось вышить, как она хотела, летние цветы. Медвежьи меха дополняли ее наряд, но и они не помогали до конца. Морозы крепчали, еды ощутимо не хватало. Великий Чертог был полон северных лордов, празднующих день именин дочери Старков. Она смотрела на них, привычно подсчитывая в уме: у этого лорда остался один сын, да и тот калека, а вот вдова, потерявшая всех родичей во время долгих войн за Железный трон. Вот Гловеры, что переметнулись в конце войны от дома Баратеонов, а вот — Дастины, ушедшие от дома Болтонов. Вот несколько лордов Долины, приехавших специально, чтобы приветствовать ее, и среди них видны те же люда, которые узнали о ее истинном имени после смерти Лизы Аррен. Мормонты, Риды и Амберы. 

Из Королевской Гавани прибыла совсем небольшая делегация во главе с десницей королевы Тирионом Ланнистером — и то чудом было, что они добрались благополучно. Дары, которые они везли, были богаты: телеги с пшеницей, ячменем и овсом. Когда-то Санса мечтала о драгоценностях, как у королевы — но теперь зерно вызывало у нее куда больше радости. Это был шанс выжить для тех, кто по-прежнему считал Винтерфелл, полуразрушенный и потерявший свое величие, твердыней Севера. Блестящие камни зимой не съешь. 

Перед празднованием Тирион отвел ее в сторону и сказал: 

— Смотрите на людей внимательней, милая леди. Учитесь читать в их головах и сердцах, и не слушайте слов. Слова могут быть лживы, но глаза — никогда. Вы думаете, что вас окружают друзья — и это не так. Вам кажется, что вокруг враги — и это тоже неправда. Старки прямы, как старый дуб, это и есть ваша ошибка — станьте гибче, хитрее. Станьте на одну сотую Ланнистером, пусть вы были мне женой только формально. 

В его голосе была тень грусти. А может, ей только показалось. Поговаривали о том, что Тирион собирается свататься к Маргери Тирелл, и та получит очередной шанс стать королевой. Или хотя бы матерью короля. Что ж, Маргери заслужила этот шанс, хотя это было и забавно: уже второго мужа она похищала у Сансы. 

— Я была вам плохой женой, мой лорд, — сказала Санса. — У меня, пожалуй, нет таланта быть леди-женой. Ни вам, ни Джону я не принесла счастья.

Она подумала о Маргери, раздающей хлеб на улицах, о Маргери, чье имя вопили бедняки Королевской Гавани. И о своей матери — спокойной и властной. И даже о капризной, но величественной Серсее Ланнистер. Было ли в мире хоть что-то, в чем Санса была бы хороша?.. 

— Полагаю, вы не совсем осознаете, что составляет семейное счастье, — ответил Тирион. Его голос был не укоризненным, а скорее поддразнивающим. — Да и кто понимает? Это не требуется. Будьте собой. И не сердитесь на королеву. Вестерос замерзает, а зимой творятся ужасные дела. Мы должны быть едины и не допустить бунтов. 

— Но она не взяла себе мужа, — начала было Санса, забывшись, — и... ох. Я прошу прощения. Милорд. 

— Она не может зачать, — спокойно сказал Тирион. — Вот и вся тайна. А хваленый Эйгон оказался всего лишь Блэкфайром. Я и Джон должны дать королевству наследников, чтобы не началась новая смута. Такова уж наша природа — мы, дети именитых родителей, рождены в золотых колыбелях, и все это золото лежит на наших плечах всю нашу жизнь, не давая дышать полной грудью. 

«Семья, долг, честь», — думала Санса, слушая, как все громче звучат тосты за ее здоровье — и за здоровье будущего наследника Винтерфелла, а возможно, и всего королевства. Никакого наследника не было даже в ее чреве. Возможно, в письмах в Королевскую Гавань Джон и описывал свое супружеское рвение, но здесь, в плену северных снегов, он оставался столь же холоден, как замерзший пруд в богороще. И разговаривать с ним было так же, как глядеться в зеркало изо льда: он мог улыбаться и сочувствовать, но лишь потому, что собеседник этого ждал. 

На имянаречение Джон также сделал ей подарок — восстановил маленькую септу, когда-то построенную для ее матери. В условиях, когда каждые рабочие руки были дороги, это был бесценный дар. Раскрасневшийся и непривычно веселый после пары чаш крепкого эля, он поцеловал ее в губы перед северными лордами, и они взревели от радости. Санса, улыбаясь, заглянула Джону в глаза и не увидела там ничего, кроме тоски. 

***

Теон не пришел в Великий Чертог, да это было и неудивительно. Поэтому Санса, как только гости перепились достаточно, чтобы не заметить ее отсутствия, сама отправилась к нему, в гостевой дом, где он жил в полном уединении. 

— Джон подарил мне септу, — сказала она, входя в жарко натопленные покои. — Ты тоже можешь приходить туда. Его там не будет. 

Теон отвернулся от пламени, которое созерцал в молчании, и разомкнул тонкие губы. 

— Ты говорила, что и в богорощу он не придет. Твой супруг — хозяин замка, и волен бродить, где ему вздумается. 

Слова давались Теону с видимым трудом — даже после того, как мейстер вставил ему выбитые зубы. Очевидно, сказывалось отсутствие практики: говорил он только с Сансой, да и то мало и редко. 

— Я велю ему не приходить в септу, — упрямо сказала Санса. Ей захотелось топнуть ногой и зарыдать от бессилия, но слез не было, они приходили лишь по ночам, когда Призрак ложился рядом. 

Уголки губ Теона дернулись в подобии улыбки. 

— Так и скажешь — мол, дорогой мой лорд-муж, не вздумайте зайти в септу, а то нашему заложнику может взбрести в голову помолиться? 

«Мы оба заложники тут», — подумала Санса, а вслух сказала:

— Это не так. Ты мой гость. Ты спас меня. 

— Хорошие деяния плохих не отменяют. 

Эту присказку Теон подцепил от бывшего короля Станниса — того, что сейчас доживал век на Стене. Кажется, несмотря на время, проведенное в кандалах, Теон симпатизировал ему в своей особой, странной манере. 

Санса помолчала, и через какое-то время оба они повернулись к горящему в очаге пламени. Жаль, что знаки огонь показывает только жрецам огненного демона — она бы могла посмотреть и увидеть свою дальнейшую судьбу. 

Впрочем, судьба эта вряд ли была достойна упоминания в стихах и песнях. 

***

Джон не сказал ни слова, когда она пришла в опочивальню, хотя за окнами уже разгорался бледный зимний рассвет, и снег на горизонте окрасился в кроваво-красный. Это не было первым случаем, не было и последним. Санса не осмеливалась просить себе отдельные покои, зато могла не спать, хотя бы так избегая душной близости. 

Но он бодрствовал — полулежал на кровати, полностью одетый, и тяжелый взгляд его налитых кровью глаз внезапно напугал ее, напомнив другой взгляд и другого мужчину. Он мог встать и овладеть ею; никто не придет ей на помощь, да и жену ли от мужа защищать? Никто, даже Тирион не поможет. Разве что Грейджой мог бы попытаться. Но он слишком далеко, и кончилось бы это для него плохо... 

Санса застыла, не в силах сделать шаг. 

— Наследники важны для моей коронованной тети, — резко сказал Джон, видя, что она замерла и остановилась на полдороге. Его голос звучал немного смазанно. — Твои дети. 

Он не сказал «наши дети», и это было странно. Санса сглотнула комок в горле и попыталась подобрать приличествующие случаю слова, но Джон, не ожидая ответа, отвернулся к стене и через несколько мгновений захрапел. 

Тихо ступая, Санса подошла к кровати и несколько минут смотрела на спящего. Удивительно, насколько хорошо они ладили днем, управляя замком и разбирая ежедневные проблемы его жителей, настолько по ночам между ними вырастала стена отчуждения. 

Возможно, внезапно подумала Санса, и он хочет видеть на моем месте другую. Арья всегда была любимицей Джона, но она сгинула после того, как сбежала от Братства без знамен. И не было надежды на известия от нее — если бы она осталась жива, то уж наверное сообщила о себе. Может быть, ее поймали Болтонские ребята, а может — люди «Горы» Клигана, а может, просто изнасиловали и убили обычные лесные разбойники. Прежняя Санса упала бы в обморок от того, что осмелилась подумать такое о судьбе собственной сестры. 

С Арьей Джон не был бы так холоден. Арья всегда так заливисто смеялась, когда они вместе играли или стреляли из лука по мишеням. Арья смотрела на Джона влюбленными глазами еще в детстве. Санса попыталась представить себе детей Арьи и Джона. Они уж точно были бы лучше, чем дети от Джона и Сансы, которых нет и, скорее всего, не будет никогда. 

Что сделала бы мать на ее месте? Когда-то ее тоже выдали за человека, которого не она выбирала, и она сумела полюбить его и вызвать у него искреннюю любовь... 

Но Кейтилин Талли попросту повезло. Семья, долг и честь — лишь обманка, дымовая завеса для послушных дочек и сыновей. Красивые слова для обозначения неприятных обязанностей, от которых можно скрыться лишь в могиле. 

Если бы у Сансы родился ребенок, она бы не принуждала его, — или ее, — делить ложе с тем, кто вызывает страх, скуку или отвращение. Впрочем, скорее всего, и это понимание уже жило в ней, она поступила бы так же, как и все.


	3. Глава 3

Через несколько дней к воротам Винтерфелла приехал человек в черном. Грива его лошади была покрыта сосульками, шуба, казалось, превратилась в один сплошной лед. Его заросшее светлой щетиной лицо под нависающим капюшоном было Сансе знакомо: когда-то этот человек стоял по правую руку королевы, участвовал в военных советах, сражался бок о бок с Джоном. Однако на исходе войны остался на Стене, не пожелал отправиться в Королевскую Гавань вместе с Дейенерис. Не потому ли королева не пожелала взять себе супруга, думала Санса иногда, что отец сира Джораха даже из могилы велел сыну надеть черное? Впрочем, ее это не касалось, у нее были и свои заботы. 

Приезд Джораха Мормонта неожиданно вызвал у Джона небывалое оживление. Санса решила, это потому, что сир Джорах теперь был человеком Дозора — места, где Джон еще не был ходячим мертвецом. Наверное, там он смеялся и шутил искренне, и глаза его еще не были скованы льдом. 

Теперь в Дозоре хватало людей — и даже слишком, а вольный народ не совершал набегов на северные границы Вестероса, потому что нужды в этом не было. Сама королева заботилась о том, чтобы пещерные люди, тенны и рогоногие не голодали во время зимы. Санса знала, что именно Джон первым заключил с одичалыми союз. Знала и то, как он поплатился за это. Но в итоге дозорные были вынуждены принять вольный народ, и все устроилось наилучшим образом, как Джон и хотел — вот только самого его больше там не было. Иногда Санса думала, что он об этом жалеет. 

— Я привез письма, — сообщил Мормонт после того, как поздоровался с хозяевами замка. Вежливо улыбаясь гостю, Санса старалась не стучать зубами слишком громко. — Ворон мы бережем. Кто знает, какой мороз ударит завтра, каждая птица на счету. 

Джон принял у него сумку со свитками и немедленно безошибочно вытащил нужный. 

— Это от Сэма, — пояснил он Сансе. Его щеки окрасились румянцем не только от мороза, но и от радости — Санса давно не видела своего лорда-мужа таким... живым, если говорить откровенно. — Кто знает, когда я получу от него новую весть. 

— Мейстер Сэмвелл должен был приложить длинный список, а если нет — он заставил меня заучить его наизусть. Для его работы требуется новый запас трав, настойки он готовит сам. Все твердил, что здесь, в лесу, растет какое-то хитрое растение, помогающее от лихорадки лучше всего прочего. Уже с десяток братьев слегло от трясучки, — заговорил сир Джорах, шагая к дверям замка. — Это куда хуже, чем волки, а волков у нас теперь предостаточно, видели даже лютоволков, таких, как...

Углубившись в беседу о корешках и прочих мейстерских хитростях, которые Сэм Тарли успешно применял на больных Черного Замка, мужчины прошли в дом, а Санса осталась стоять, охваченная внезапным чувством. Неужели и правда за Стеной видели лютоволков?..

Надежда от пары слов, сказанных Мормонтом походя, разгоралась в ее сердце, и она перестала чувствовать холод. 

***

Это не был первый случай, когда в Винтерфелл приезжали гости издалека. Санса хорошо знала свои обязанности: распорядиться об ужине, велеть служанке протопить комнату, улыбаться. Выглядеть достойной своего положения. Сидеть по левую руку от своего лорда-мужа, будто они и вправду были настоящей семьей. 

Она выполнила все в точности, ожидая момента, когда можно будет ускользнуть из-за стола, не нарушая приличий. Впрочем, на сей раз ей было действительно любопытно: не скажет ли сир Джорах что-нибудь о королеве? 

Не скажет ли он что-нибудь о лютоволках? 

Однако ни Дейенерис Бурерожденная, ни лютоволки Мормонта определенно не интересовали. Вместо этого он говорил своим негромким, ровным голосом об умениях мейстера Сэмвелла — тот, не без помощи холодных припарок из снега и северных трав, смог невозможное: остановил развитие серой хвори. Санса слышала, что подобное уже случалось — с дочерью Баратеона, сожженной во славу Р'глора; и все равно это было милостью богов, старых и новых. Не сразу, но она догадалась, что в разговоре Джона более всего интересовал именно мейстер — не раз и не два тот упоминал о нем как о лучшем друге, первом после Робба. «Наверное, ему тяжело в разлуке», — подумала Санса вполне равнодушно. Когда-то с похожей теплотой ее отец рассказывал им с Арьей о великом Роберте Баратеоне, своем названном брате и сюзерене. 

Неожиданно Сансе пришло в голову, что отсутствие друзей у Джона — это не так уж и плохо. Значит, он останется в Винтерфелле и никуда не уедет, и не вернется костями в мешке. Это была странная мысль, будто от другой Сансы, любившей своего супруга. 

— Довольны ли вы, что живы, сир? — спросил Джон меж тем у гостя. Санса выплыла из своих размышлений и чуть не поперхнулась горячим вином. Пожалуй, лишь Джон мог спросить подобное. 

— Я выполнил волю своего отца, — ответил сир Джорах. Он словно бы не удивился вопросу. — Довольство — не то чувство, о котором мне следует думать. Королева получила свой законный трон. Я поклялся помочь ей и сдержал слово. Слово, что передали мне от отца, я тоже сдержал. Могу ли я мечтать о большем? 

— Иногда я задумываюсь, стоит ли вообще мечтать, — сказал Джон. Санса пригляделась и увидела, что кубок его снова пуст. Пожалуй, в последнее время он стал слишком много пить, хотя раньше за ним такого не водилось. Следовало бы обеспокоиться. 

Что она могла бы сказать, если бы любила его, как подобает?

«Мой дорогой лорд-муж, вы слишком много пьете, я беспокоюсь за ваше здоровье и благополучие»  
«Могу ли я облегчить ваше состояние добрым словом и лаской?»  
«Мужчина пьет, если у него на душе слишком тяжело, или же когда хочет отпраздновать большую радость, но радостей уже долго не видно в нашем краю»  
«Прибережем вино для дня, когда родится наш сын»

Но скорее она скажет нечто иное. 

«Эль и вино делаются из зерна и фруктов, а их осталось не так уж много. Пейте талую воду, мой дорогой лорд-муж»

Спокойный голос сира Джораха меж тем произнес: 

— Мечты сбываются всегда. Но не всегда для нас. Победитель на поле битвы — не всегда тот, кто обретает награду. Так было и будет, и если вы вспомните, что стало с Робертом Баратеоном после победы над Рейегаром, то поймете, что я прав. 

— Он приходил в нашу семейную усыпальницу однажды, — сказал Джон медленно. — Отец... лорд Эддард Старк всегда говорил, что со смертью Лианны для его друга погасло солнце. Роберт победил, но некому было посвятить победу. И всю жизнь он пытался радоваться, но выходило у него плохо. 

Сансе показалось, что Джон говорит будто бы не о Роберте Баратеоне. 

— Я даже и не пытаюсь, — сир Джорах пожал плечами. — Мои попытки окончены. Но вы молоды. 

«Вам придется пытаться», — прозвучало невысказанным. 

— Зато ваш Дозор только начинается, — отозвался Джон. В его голосе слышалась неприкрытая тоска по прежней жизни. 

— И он не закончится до самой моей смерти. 

«Наш Дозор не закончится никогда», — подумала Санса и встала из-за стола. 

***

Ночью Джон пришел, когда Санса уже почти заснула. Кровать прогнулась под сдвоенной тяжестью его и Призрака. Всегда вместе. Санса скрипнула зубами от приступа привычной зависти. 

— Я отдал меч Старого Медведя, — глухо сказал он, будто говоря сам с собой. 

Санса открыла глаза и натянула шкуры до подбородка. Разговоры днем — это было нормально, привычно и уместно. Но делиться чем-либо по ночам — к такому она не привыкла. 

— Ты поступил благородно, — она постаралась придать своему голосу уместную почтительность. «Теперь у тебя нет меча из валирийской стали и не будет», — мысленно дополнила она. 

— Этот меч мне не принадлежал по-настоящему, — продолжал Джон, будто не слыша ее. — Но он был мне дорог. Дейенерис отдала мне другой меч — принадлежавший Джоффри. Он выкован из половины клинка нашего отца. Когда у нас появится достаточно искусный кузнец, я велю его перековать, а пока пусть лежит и ждет своего часа. 

Санса посмотрела на Джона с изумлением. Она и понятия не имела. 

— Зачем ты говоришь мне это? — не выдержала она. — Это твой меч и твое решение. 

«Зачем ты говоришь мне это так, будто мой голос решает хоть что-то, будто у меня есть право выбора»

— Ты бы могла... 

— Я могла бы стать тебе хорошей женой, — произнесла Санса вслух то, что нужно было произнести. — Это ты имеешь в виду? А ты мог бы стать мне хорошим мужем. Мы бы могли быть счастливы. Наши родители могли бы стать живы. Наши мечты могли бы исполниться. Но их исполнит кто-то другой. Рад ли ты, что я сказала это? 

— Я, пожалуй, всегда мечтал об этом, — ответил Джон невпопад. — Стать хозяином Винтерфелла. Стать ровней Роббу, законным сыном. Жениться на прекрасной деве. Я ждал чуда. Но, оказалось, я вовсе этого не умею. Управлять замком, быть лордом и мужем — не по мне. 

Его голос звучал немного растерянно, будто он только сейчас обнаружил это. Пылкая речь Сансы определенно не произвела на него никакого впечатления. 

Угли в очаге тускнели, и Санса поежилась от холода. Ее снова клонило в сон. 

— Мы не выбираем, где рождаться, — сказала она. — И наша золотая колыбель, как сказал Тирион, всегда качается за нашими спинами. 

— Мне кажется, что он сказал что-нибудь другое, — ответил Джон спустя несколько секунд и улыбнулся. — Впрочем... ты тоже права. 

Его лицо в полутьме казалось совсем юным, будто ему снова пятнадцать, и не было всех этих лет. «Я могла бы подарить ему поцелуй сейчас, — подумала Санса лениво, — я бы родила ему сыновей. Я — прекрасная дева. Но этого не будет». Она моргнула раз, другой, и в конце концов не смогла открыть глаз, соскользнув в сон без сновидений.


	4. Глава 4

Теон все-таки пришел в септу. Странно, что из всех богов он выбрал именно Матерь для своей молитвы. Когда Санса отворила дверь, Теон молился о чем-то ведомом лишь ему одному, стоя на коленях перед величественной статуей. Если приглядеться, то можно было увидеть в ней сходство с Кейтилин Старк. 

— По-моему, ты ему нравишься, — сказал Теон, не оборачиваясь. — Раз его тут нет. 

— По-твоему, у хозяина замка только и дел, что молиться? — огрызнулась Санса. — Что за глупость. 

— Я не мужчина больше, но это не значит, что я выжил из ума. Выжил, но не до конца, — педантично уточнил Теон. — Его уважение к тебе слишком велико, чтобы быть только лишь уважением. Тем более что мы заперты в снежной клетке, и кроме тебя здесь нет привлекательных девушек, — добавил он безжалостно. 

— Ты молишься, чтобы боги послали тебе разум? — жестко спросила она. 

— Молюсь о своей матери, — коротко ответил Теон. 

Санса почувствовала, как лицо загорелось от стыда. 

— Не нужно извиняться, — сказал он, будто понимая, о чем она думает. — Я делаю это, просто чтобы чем-то себя занять. Твой лорд-муж не дозволяет мне участвовать в хозяйственных делах замка, а читать книги я никогда не любил. И в богороще становится слишком холодно с каждым новым рассветом. О том, что случается с теми, кто заходит в Волчий лес, не хочу и думать. 

Санса подобрала юбку и опустилась на колени рядом с ним. Они стояли совсем близко, почти соприкасаясь бедрами, но это не вызывало ни страха, ни неловкости: им и спать приходилось рядом, обнявшись, и брести через снежный буран рука об руку. Будь на месте Теона Джон, она бы постаралась отодвинуться подальше, на приличествующее расстояние. 

Затухающее, бледное зимнее солнце проходило через многоцветное витражное окно и рассыпалось радужными бликами, так, что вытесанные из простого серого камня статуи переливались драгоценными самоцветами. Раньше в самой последней септе изображения богов украшали рубинами, изумрудами и бирюзой, но теперь остался лишь серый камень. Серый камень, домотканая шерсть, грубо сшитые меховые плащи. 

Но Санса еще в Королевской Гавани перестала радоваться роскошным шелкам и золотым уборам. 

— Здесь хорошо, правда? Спокойно. Будто мы одни в целом мире. 

Теон повернулся к ней и одарил ее кривой усмешкой. 

— Возможно, так и случится, моя леди. Зима или окончится, или станет крепче, и тогда большая часть страны погибнет от холода и отсутствия пищи. Замок стоит на горячих источниках, и Старки всегда выживали даже лютой зимой. Чего не скажешь о тех, кто их окружает. 

И это была правда. Старки всегда выживали. Интересно, что будет, если Дейенерис и ее драконы замерзнут? Станет ли Санса королевой Вестероса, останется ли что-то, чем можно управлять? Дурные мысли, недобрые. Недостойные. 

Дейенерис спасла ее и решила ее судьбу. Куда лучше, чем это сделал Петир Бейлиш. Куда милосерднее. Что еще можно сделать со столь бесполезной обузой? 

— А кому ты хотела молиться? — спросил Теон внезапно. — О том, чтобы Матерь послала тебе здоровых детей? Но от молитвы детей не заведешь. 

Санса никому бы и ни за что не призналась, что молится о том, чтобы пожелать этих детей. 

— Я молюсь о нашей королеве, матери драконов, — отвечала она благочестивым тоном. Конечно, Теона этим не обманешь. Но возражать он не посмел. — Знаешь ли ты, где раздобыть крепкую веревку? — спросила она чуть погодя. 

Теон отшатнулся от нее и вскочил на ноги. 

— Зачем тебе? 

«Учитесь читать в их головах и сердцах, и не слушайте слов», — сказал Тирион. Это было действительно интересно. Покойник Рамси Сноу любил переходить от приятных разговоров к пыткам безо всяких пауз. Именно он мог сказать с одинаковой улыбкой «хорошая погода нынче» и «подай-ка мне нож и протяни руку» (и Санса как-то присутствовала, когда так он и сказал). Она выдержала паузу, сама не зная, почему. 

Теон не жалел ее и причинял своими словами боль, не принимал всерьез — значит, она тоже имеет право сделать ему больно. 

— Я хочу пойти в лес, — сказала Санса спустя пару секунд. — Одна. И не могу найти нужных вещей, не привлекая лишнего внимания. 

Теон знал. 

***

В одну из ночей Джон и вовсе не появился в опочивальне. Санса уткнулась в густую шерсть Призрака и прикрыла глаза, равнодушно думая, что ее муж, очевидно, не выдержал и отправился в бордель Зимнего городка. И что он был в этом прав. Если бы ее мучили желания плоти, она бы тоже могла туда отправиться — говорят, что помимо женщин, в борделях есть и мужчины для особых утех. Но мысль о плотской близости вызывала у нее лишь отвращение и страх. Поэтому вместо закономерной ревности она ощутила облегчение. Быть может, это сделает его приветливей. 

Быть может, одна из шлюх родит ему сына, и тогда Санса заплатит ей и выдаст ребенка за своего. В нем будет течь старковская кровь, значит, он будет достоин стать наследником Винтерфелла. И Санса освободится от бремени. Наступит весна, и все изменится... Но еще лучше, если Джон решил бросить ее и оставить ей Призрака в качестве откупа. Детская и глупая мысль, но такая привлекательная. Они будут жить вдвоем здесь, в теплых комнатах, среди нагретых горячей водой стен, никто не посмеет предъявить свои права на нее или коснуться ее тела...

Под утро служанка вошла без стука и закричала так, будто ее резали: 

— Миледи, ваш лорд-муж ранен! 

Санса проснулась и в первые мгновения не поняла, о чем речь. Во сне ей было двенадцать лет, и они с Арьей запускали воздушного змея на заросшем цветами пригорке. У нее просто не могло быть никакого лорда-мужа. Тем более — раненого. 

— Его принесли из Волчьего леса, миледи, — пояснила девушка, не получив от хозяйки нужной реакции. — Он в Колокольной башне. 

Санса поморщилась и проснулась окончательно. Она попыталась вспомнить имя служанки, но быстро бросила эту бесполезную идею: с определенного времени Санса принципиально перестала заучивать имена слуг. Чем больше знаешь о человеке, тем сильнее бьет по тебе его смерть. 

Призрак поднял голову на вошедшую, но даже на пол не соизволил спрыгнуть. Это означало, что никакая реальная опасность Джону не угрожает. Однако долг леди-жены предписывал пойти и поинтересоваться, выразить сочувствие. Слова о Волчьем лесе Санса услышала, но не поняла: должно быть, это было ошибкой. Волчий лес находится сразу за Зимним городком. Все правильно. Не стал бы Джон всем рассказывать, что подрался в борделе. 

***

Одного взгляда на лежащего на широком обеденном столе человека было достаточно, чтобы понять — люди подобное сотворить не могли. Одежда превратилась в лохмотья (хорошая, добротная одежда, отличная волчья шуба) так, будто ее рвали не чтобы добраться до плоти, а чтобы уничтожить любой клочок ткани. 

Мейстер суетился, срезая остатки и стирая с кожи кровь влажной тряпицей. Казалось, он ничуть не заботился о том, что нагота хозяина замка была видна нескольким толпящимся поодаль егерям и слугам. 

Санса остановилась рядом, хотела что-то сказать, но не смогла. В ноздри ударил запах крови, слабый и противный, слишком знакомый. И еще что-то, давно забытое. Видимых глубоких ран она не увидела, но Джон, безусловно, сильно пострадал. Мелкие и длинные порезы покрывали его грудь и живот, перемежаясь со следами от давних кинжальных ударов. Несколько царапин появилось и на лице. 

— Незачем было приходить, — сказал Джон. — Со мной все в порядке. Меня не тронули. 

— Ты действительно был в Волчьем лесу? — выпалила она, на миг забыв, где находится. — Почему ты не взял Призрака с собой? Он бы тебя защитил. 

— Призрак должен был защищать тебя, — спокойно ответил Джон. 

«Сторожить, а не защищать», — подумала Санса. Ей стало противно.

— Что ты искал там? Чудо, что ты не замерз до смерти. 

— Я был на Стене и за Стеной. Меня не испугать холодом. 

Санса поняла, что ясного ответа она не услышит, и сдалась. Она просто ощущала на своей коже удивленные взгляды челяди. Еще ни разу ей не приходилось повышать голос на своего супруга прилюдно. 

— Я бы хотела помочь вам, мой дорогой лорд-муж, — выговорила она. — Я рада, что вы не пострадали. Я волновалась за вас.

Джон слабо кивнул и закрыл глаза. 

«Что ты делал в Волчьем лесу, муж мой? Почему ты не подумал, что будет со мной?» — мысленно закричала она. Муж-Джон был, безусловно, лучше многих. Во всяком случае, он ее до сих пор не тронул. Что, если он умрет?

Мейстер взволнованно посмотрел ей в глаза. 

— Вы бледны, миледи. Я могу дать вам укрепляющее питье, как только закончу. 

— Я очень переживаю, — честно ответила она. 

— Раны вашего супруга неопасны. Волки его почти не тронули. 

Во рту у Сансы пересохло. 

— Волки? 

— Обычные волки, — сказал Джон, не открывая глаз. — Самые обычные. Ничего страшного. 

— Я распоряжусь насчет чистых простыней, — произнесла Санса, не меняясь в лице. — Как только вы закончите свое дело, мейстер... — и его имени она не помнила тоже! — когда вы закончите... несите его в наши покои. Я хочу лично ухаживать за своим лордом-мужем. 

***

Это оказалось сложнее, чем она предполагала. Во время войны ей уже приходилось ухаживать за ранеными, приходилось и закрывать глаза мертвецам. Ее по-прежнему тошнило от запахов, сопровождающих больных и выздоравливающих, но она неплохо научилась обмывать тела и менять повязки. Но хуже было то, что Джон был столь очевидно недоволен сложившейся ситуацией, что кривился и дергался почти от каждого ее прикосновения. Возможно, ему было неловко: раньше ей не приходилось его касаться так часто, разве что во время свадьбы, да еще когда нужно было взяться за руки и изобразить из себя женатую пару. Следовало бы и ей застыдиться такой близости. Если бы не любопытство, она бы так и сделала. 

Он так и не рассказал ей, зачем отправился в Волчий лес. Егеря болтали, что молодой хозяин доковылял до края чащи и рухнул на снег, где его и заметили через какое-то время. И чудо, что он был все еще жив. Ни лошади, ни лютоволка. Ни оружия. Чистое безумие. 

Сансе не нравились эти разговоры. Но Джона побаивались — слухи о том, что он не человек вовсе, а оживший мертвец, чье сердце не бьется, для простого люда были реальностью. Поэтому опасались и роптать слишком громко. 

Она пыталась бороться с его упрямством — упрашивала, кричала и даже попробовала плакать. При этом у Джона сделалось такое лицо, что ей становилось немного стыдно. 

Но упрям он был, как мул, и ничего не рассказывал. Впрочем, Санса тоже не была совсем уж дурочкой. 

Один, без лютоволка, оружия, лошади и сопровождающих, Джон мог пойти в Волчий лес с одной лишь целью.


	5. Глава 5

Невероятно, но Теон все-таки попытался ее остановить. Когда он понял, что это не шутка и не каприз, когда увидел ее ночью на пороге гостевого дома, полностью одетую, закутанную так, что были видны только глаза, то отступил и сказал твердо: 

— Ты никуда не пойдешь. Это безумие. Я подниму тревогу. 

— Ты этого не сделаешь, — сказала Санса. — Потому что я должна пойти. Мне нужно!

— Нужно тебе сидеть у постели твоего лорда-мужа и вытирать у него пот со лба. Я слышал, что он уже поправляется. 

— И скоро ему не будут давать маковое молоко перед сном, — кивнула Санса. — Мне нужно успеть. 

Лицо Теона исказилось, словно от боли, и он отвел глаза. 

— Там нет того, что ты ищешь. Не все вещи можно исправить. Ты не вернешься. Позволь мне пойти с тобой, если так уж рвешься умереть. 

Санса посмотрела на него почти с ненавистью. 

— Говори за себя. Я вернусь. Не ходи за мной. 

Она попыталась выйти, но он с неожиданной силой схватил ее за руку. 

— Нет. Я терпеть не могу Сноу... Старка, Таргариена, кто он теперь? — но даже он такого не заслужил. Столько людей умерло. Ты живешь, так живи и дальше! 

Санса дернулась. Теон держал слишком крепко для такого человека, каким казался. Она снова ошиблась — нельзя было доверяться кому бы то ни было. Тем более — мужчине. У нее никого не осталось, пора бы к этому привыкнуть. 

— Хорошо, — мягко сказала она и попыталась улыбнуться правдоподобно. — Это было глупо. 

Пока Теон вел ее, не выпуская, по двору, она бросила последний взгляд на путь, ведущий к Западным воротам. «Однажды, — подумала Санса, — я просто выйду из этих ворот и пойду на север, и никто меня не остановит»

***

Джон выздоровел, и их отношения снова стали вежливо-отстраненными — такими, какими и должны быть. Происшествие в лесу он обходил гробовым молчанием, но иногда Санса ловила на себе его взгляд — странный, оценивающий, — и думала: может, не волков он там новых искал, а с одичалой развлекался? Джон походил на сосуд, плотно закрытый крышкой и полный кипящей смолы: пока что она не видна, но внутри-то есть, и если приложить руку к стенке, то обожжешься. 

Санса выждала немного, а потом украла маковое молоко в мейстерской. Это было просто. 

Выйти за пределы замка, быть тихой, как мышь, тоже оказалось просто. В последнее время часовых по ночам не выставляли — очень уж холодно. Вот дойти до Волчьего леса пешком — это была задача не из легких. Зимний городок к концу войны почти вымер, и никто не останавливал ее, бредущую под зимними яркими звездами. Санса почти выбилась из сил, когда впереди, наконец, показалась кромка леса. 

Внезапно ей стало страшно — впервые за эту ночь она задумалась: что, если Теон прав? И она останется навсегда здесь, в снегу. Повернуть назад, постучать туда, где еще горели огни, было не поздно. 

— Я не буду сидеть в клетке, — сказала она вслух. — Я устала быть пленницей. Я — Санса Старк! 

Где-то в чаще послышался вой. Санса проглотила вставший в горле комок и вступила под своды Волчьего леса. 

***

Она будто очутилась в другом мире — первозданном, огромном. Мире без границ. Во все стороны простирались бесконечные вековые деревья, а толщина снега была такая, что через несколько шагов она увязла по колени. Ни единой тропы, никаких признаков присутствия людей. Джона нашли уже на рассвете — и Санса знала, что в сердце ночи даже охотники не рискуют заходить сюда. 

Значит, никто ей не помешает. Неожиданно она успокоилась и перестала дрожать от холода. Он почти не чувствовался теперь. Тучи разошлись, и луна, круглая и огромная, залила небо мертвенным белым светом. Казалось, что хвойный аромат гигантских сосен, густой и смолистый, вопреки всему разливается в морозном воздухе. Санса почти ощущала этот запах. Ей даже показалось, что она слышит приглушенное, далекое птичье пение. Снег скрипел и искрился под ее меховыми ботинками. 

«Все получится», — подумала она и улыбнулась темноте. Боги благоволили ей... 

В этот момент буквально из ниоткуда перед ней появился лютоволк.

***

Он не был похож на пушистого щенка. Да и на взрослых питомцев ее братьев и сестры походил мало. Размерами этот лютоволк превосходил Призрака чуть ли не в два раза, шерсть у него была спутанная и слипшаяся от льда — в такую не уткнешься ночью. Исходящий от него смрад буквально сбивал с ног. 

Он пах кровью и смертью. Налитые кровью глаза, не отрываясь, смотрели на Сансу, и она вспомнила взгляд Рамси — жестокий и оценивающий. Наверное, если б он мог оборачиваться, если бы был варгом — то стал бы именно таким зверем. 

Санса не пыталась убежать — она сразу поняла, что не сможет. Глупая маленькая Санса. Глупая жизнь. Может, и хорошо, что она закончится. 

Джон сможет взять в жены достойную девушку, и та родит ему много сыновей. Дейенерис останется довольна. Тирион, возможно, погрустит, а потом быстро утешится. Теон будет жалеть... Но, быть может, он уплывет на Железные острова, и кто-нибудь о нем позаботится. 

Санса услышала глухое рычание. Сейчас он прыгнет. Все закончится. 

Хорошо, что она пришла сюда. 

Санса зажмурилась — выжить вдруг захотелось жадно, отчаянно, вопреки всему. И лютоволк, кажется, промахнулся, потому что она ощутила дуновение воздуха у плеча — и все. 

Рычание внезапно раздвоилось, как будто звуки издавали две лесные твари. Открыв глаза, Санса увидела Призрака. 

Странно, но второй лютоволк не спешил нападать. Он смотрел прямо на Призрака, и в его взгляде Сансе почудилось совершенно человеческое выражение. Тоска, вот что там было. Санса протянула руку, но в этот момент Призрак прыгнул и встал прямо перед ней. Лесной лютоволк встряхнулся и отступил во тьму. 

Потом ночь наполнилась огнями фонарей и лошадиным ржанием. Со всех сторон съезжались всадники, их количество показалось Сансе невообразимо огромным. А может, в глазах у нее троилось от усталости. 

Джон ехал впереди. Сансе почудилось, что в его глазах мелькнул алый отблеск.


	6. Глава 6

Он не сказал ей ни слова, когда спешился и подсадил ее на свою лошадь. Даже не спросил, не ранил ли ее лютоволк, не замерзла ли она. То ли знал все наперед, то ли ему было совершенно неинтересно. Как и всегда. 

Санса подумала, что порадуется избавлению от смерти немного позже, когда отогреется. Ее везли обратно в Винтерфелл. Она и забыла, когда в последний раз радовалась возвращению в замок. 

Обратный путь они проделали в молчании. Джон заговорил лишь через некоторое время, а сначала отпустил людей — кажется, он созвал с собой весь двор до последнего человека, — прогнал служанок и сам донес ее до опочивальни. Лицо его было столь сосредоточенным и жестоким, что она опасалась сказать хоть слово. 

Санса думала, что Джон начнет с упреков или оскорблений, но ошиблась. 

— Скажи спасибо своему дружку, — буркнул он, срезая с нее заиндевевшие меха. — Грейджой разбудил меня среди ночи. Я чуть не убил его, пока не понял, что именно он говорит.

Санса поморщилась и попыталась отодвинуться, насколько это было возможно в подобной ситуации. У нее не оставалось сил оправдываться и объяснять. 

— Какое вам до меня дело? — глухо спросила она. — Какое вам всем дело до меня? 

Джон стиснул зубы, на его щеках обозначились желваки. 

— Ты — моя сестра и жена. Полагаю, Грейджой тоже считает тебя чем-то вроде сестры. Во всяком случае, он был очень убедителен. 

Повисла тяжелая, давящая тишина. Джон опустился на колени и начал стаскивать с нее сапоги. 

— Я была женой для Рамси, и он хотел, чтобы я его боялась. Я была женой для Тириона, и он хотел от меня, чтобы я смеялась его шуткам. Оба они хотели быть хорошими сыновьями для своих отцов. Чего ты хочешь? Твой отец давно мертв. Ты не прикасаешься ко мне с жестокостью и не ждешь, что я буду смеяться. 

Джон пожал плечами, не поднимая глаз от запутавшихся завязок. 

— Может, и жду. А чего ты ждешь, Санса? Чего ты хочешь? 

— Какое значение это имеет сейчас? Мы заперты здесь. Придет весна, и ты обретешь свободу, но я уже никогда свободной не буду. 

Джон, наконец, справился со вторым сапогом, аккуратно стащил с нее мокрые чулки и сел на корточки, глядя снизу вверх. 

— Ты выстроила крепостную стену внутри, и вовсе не Винтерфелл тебя удерживает. Люди говорят, что Болтонский бастард вырезал твое сердце, и потому ты всегда так печальна. Кто-то из них еще помнит твой смех. 

Это было странно: ведь именно Джон отгородился от мира, превратился в тень человека, не живого и не мертвого. Это именно он был и холоден, и неулыбчив. И он, он был во всем виноват. 

Санса вытянула ступни поближе к огню. Жар охватил ее, внутри что-то плавилось и таяло, как будто лед был не только снаружи, но и изнутри. 

Джон смотрел так, словно что-то искал в ее лице, ведомое ему одному. 

— Скажи мне, чего тебе хочется?

Она судорожно вздохнула, сглатывая непрошенные слезы.

— Чтобы мне снова было двенадцать. Чтобы отец не дал согласия на помолвку с Джоффри. Чтобы он отказался быть десницей короля. Чтобы мы никогда не уезжали отсюда, никогда. Чтобы я не чувствовала себя тенью человека. Чтобы... Какая разница, чего я хочу. Ничего никогда не будет, как прежде. Даже если я обойду сто лесных чащ... 

«Но ты не смогла и одну обойти, потому что ты слабая, твое место — здесь, здесь ты и останешься», — мысленно ответила Санса самой себе. 

Джон смотрел на нее так, будто увидел впервые. 

— Я знаю, чего ты хочешь. Я искал для тебя лютоволка. Но то, что мы нашли в Шепчущем лесу... такое случается только раз. Ты очень смелая, но этого недостаточно. 

Она помолчала, а потом сказала с горечью: 

— Ты не смог найти лютоволка. А я — смогла. 

Джон помрачнел. 

— Этого лютоволка и я найти смог. Но он не для тебя. 

— Значит, ты солгал тогда? 

— Если б я сказал тебе, что дикий лютоволк, резвясь, разодрал мою одежду по клочку, но меня самого почти не тронул — ты бы наверняка решила, что эта тварь обладает милым характером. 

Он улыбнулся, и Санса подумала, что последний раз она видела у него такую искреннюю улыбку, когда приезжал гонец из Ночного Дозора. 

— Возможно, это волчица, — протянула она, раздумывая.

— Это не волчица, — сказал Джон уверенным тоном — так, будто был лично знаком с этим лютоволком. — Ты больше не пойдешь туда до весны. 

— Что, если весна никогда не наступит? — мрачно спросила Санса. — И мы умрем во тьме. Зачем тогда все это? Кто будет исполнять наши мечты? Я видела королей и королев, принцесс и принцев, увенчанных золотом и цветными камнями, величественных и сияющих. Они все умерли, Джон. Их не спасли ни мечи, ни хитрость, ни красота. И другие короли, жестокосердные и решительные тоже легли в землю. Наш собственный брат хотел стать Королем Севера, а вместо этого лишился головы. Почему с Дейенерис должно быть по-другому? Это просто отсрочка. Если нас не убили мечи — так убьет холод и темнота. 

Она обхватила себя руками, начиная дрожать. 

— Я не знаю, — сказал Джон. На его губах мелькнула тень улыбки. — Пока мы здесь, надежда еще жива. Кто-то всегда остается, так почему не мы? Твои стены — не стены Винтерфелла, — он помолчал. — Когда-то у меня был долг, и моя дорога представлялась мне ровной и ясной. Потом она покрылась рытвинами и ухабами. Потом и вовсе исчезла, и с тех пор я бреду по лесу наугад. Но я иду, понимаешь?

Санса ничего не ответила. От усталости в голове будто клубился туман, да и слова казались лишними. Они оба бредут невесть куда, и что теперь? Что это меняло?

— Ладно, хватит разговоров. Тебе нужно лечь, — бесстрастно сказал Джон. — Пойдем в постель. 

Кровь бросилась Сансе в лицо. Она вскочила на ноги, несмотря на усталость, и прижалась к стене спиной. 

— Что, если я никогда не захочу лечь с тобой в постель? 

«Ты заставишь меня силой?»

На лице Джона отразилось искреннее недоумение пополам с обидой. 

— Мы и так спим в одной постели каждую ночь. За исключением тех, что ты проводишь в гостевом доме. Я... — он запнулся. — Я не требую от тебя ничего! Но ты могла бы... некоторые вещи... 

Видеть всегда спокойного Джона неуверенным и краснеющим было столь необычно, что Санса перестала бояться насилия. 

— Что? 

— Я ревновал к Грейджою, неужели это не ясно? — беспомощно огрызнулся Джон. — Я слышал, что женщины сразу понимают такое. 

Это было ужасно странно — вести с Джоном такие разговоры. Слишком нормально. 

Санса подошла к нему и взяла за руку. Пальцы у него были холодными, как лед. Словно он действительно был мертв. 

Но она почувствовала себя куда более живой, чем несколько часов назад. Джон настороженно смотрел на их переплетенные пальцы, будто боялся, что кожа Сансы отравлена. 

— Я не могу отдать тебе Призрака, — сказал он внезапно. В который раз она подумала, что ее муж, верно, умеет читать мысли. — Но я владею им, он — часть меня, а ты — моя жена. И ты владеешь мною, — совсем тихо закончил Джон. — Что-то у тебя все-таки есть. Немного, но все же…

И тогда Санса сама поцеловала его. Поцелуй длился, пока в легких у нее не закончился воздух, и они не оторвались друг от друга, одинаково красные от смущения и напуганные. 

— Это очень много, — сказала Санса. — Я рада, что ты есть у меня, Джон. Однажды ты будешь владеть мною, как муж женой. Но сейчас я ужасно устала. 

В эту ночь она впервые легла в кровать, не боясь, что Джон захочет потребовать от нее выполнения супружеских обязанностей. Призрак лежал между ними, и их руки были сплетены, утопая в его густой шерсти. Санса заснула почти сразу. 

Ей снился снег, бескрайнее белое море, окруженное арьергардом непроходимых лесов. И Леди, живая, веселая и выросшая, играла с большим серым лютоволком — две маленькие подвижные точки на чистом холсте. Их очертания становились все бледнее, пока не исчезли совсем, будто их и не было.

А потом снег начал таять на солнце, и потоки воды текли ручьями по обнаженной земле, и наступила долгожданная весна.


End file.
